50 things about John and Jack
by selana1505
Summary: some bits and pieces absome bits and pieces about John and Jack - in no particular order. Written for 1sentence challengeout John and Jack - in no particular order. Written for 1sentence challenge. There is some slash, but no graphic description of sex


_**Fic: 50 Things about John and Jack**_  
><strong><strong>Fandom<strong>**: Torchwood  
><strong><strong>Pairing<strong>**: John Hart/Jack Harkness  
><strong><strong>Theme set:<strong>** Beta  
><strong><strong>Title<strong>**: 50 things about John and Jack  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>**: PG 13, I think... there is some mention of sex, but nothing graphic  
><strong><strong>Warning[s]<strong>**: slash, some violence - as is to be expected with the two of them  
><strong><strong>Summary:<strong>** some bits and pieces about John and Jack - in no particular order. Written for **1sentence** challenge  
><strong><strong>Notes<strong>**: English isn't my native language, so please let me know if you find any mistakes, I always work on improving my writing - but stay polite, please.  
><strong><strong>Thanks:<strong>** Thanks to my beta **kelticbanshee** who was a great help - as usual

#1 - Walking  
>He had to walk away, this wasn't his Jack any more, not the same man that had walked out of his life such a short time ago - or several lifetimes ago, from Jack's point of view.<p>

#2 - Waltz  
>John enjoyed this game they played, kissing, fighting, dancing around each other, going round and round, joined in a strange kind of Waltz.<p>

#3 - Wishes  
>Jack was tempted for a moment, wished he could join John again, leave earth, explore the universe - but that wasn't him anymore, he had changed.<p>

#4 - Wonder  
>They had seen so much, horrible and beautiful things, had explored the wonders of the universe together; but now Jack had a new life, one without John in it.<p>

#5 - Worry  
>How could Jack be alive, he had thrown him from a building, had seen him, broken, touched him, dead, he had been dead - John took a step back, scared.<p>

#6 - Whimsy  
>Jack pulled him on the dance floor, twirled him around and grinned like a lunatic - John grinned back.<p>

#7 - Waste/Wasteland  
>Why where they here again, on this dead planet, left by everyone centuries ago - right, John hadn't listened to him and insisted he knew the right place to find a buyer for their latest merchandise; might have been the right place, but was definitely the wrong time.<p>

#8 - Whiskey and Rum  
>John waited, he knew Jack would show up,downed another shot - Whiskey this time - to chase the Rum, to keep his thoughts from wandering, worrying.<p>

#9 - War  
>John looked at Jack, they grinned at each other, wars were so much fun and as they already knew who would win, it was easy to make quite a bit of money while they were here and still get out alive.<p>

#10 - Weddings  
>They didn't need a ceremony to tell them that they belonged to each other, they were already partners in every sense.<p>

#11 - Birthday  
>He waited for Jack in bed, naked, illuminated by countless candles, offering himself as a birthday gift to his lover.<p>

#12 - Blessing  
>It had never been John's favourite modus operandi to be subtle - Jack thought it was a blessing that he'd convinced him to keep hidden as background cover this time, or this whole deal might not have worked; some species could be so easily insulted.<p>

#13 - Bias  
>Somehow they had ended up in the wrong place and time again, now they were sticking out like sore thumbs in this tiny commune in France, it was called Bias as far as they could tell without speaking any French.<p>

#14 - Burning  
>Hot fingers touching, stroking, teasing, making every nerve ending feel like it was on fire; lips meeting his, tongue fighting with his for dominance, muffling his moans, so good, perfect, his, his partner, his lover - Jack.<p>

#15 - Breathing  
>John touched Jack's lips, he wasn't breathing any more, was dead... no time to mourn, to regret his impulsiveness, a silent good bye, then he left.<p>

#16 - Breaking  
>The plate John threw missed Jack's head by the fraction of an inch, he could feel it rush by before he heard it shatter when it hit the wall behind him, showering him with tiny shards.<p>

#17 - Belief  
>When you could travel everywhere through time and space there was not much room left for religion or superstitious beliefs - John preferred to belief in himself, in his ability to talk himself out of almost every situation, in his talent to seduce almost everyone and, if needed, in his fighting skills.<p>

#18 - Balloon  
>Jack watched the balloon raising into the sky, carried upwards by hot air, barely able to carry the basket with 3 people in them - it would be a long time until he could be back in his own time, he missed the technology, the freedom, even John.<p>

#19 - Balcony  
>They stood on the balcony, quiet for once, just holding each other, looking over the city they were about to leave, money heavy in their pockets.<p>

#20 - Bane  
>John being his partner was a boon and a bane, Jack thought in a reflective moment - but he wouldn't miss it for the world.<p>

#21 - Quiet  
>'It's to quiet,' Jack thought, 'what is John up to this time?'<p>

#22 - Quirks  
>"Why can't you even once leave this bloody flashy jacket behind and wear something that won't draw attention to us?" Jack wanted to know when they were hiding once again because John had stuck out like a sore thumb, but there was no real heat in his voice, he had long since accepted the quirks of his partner.<p>

#23 - Question  
>Why did he leave me?<p>

#24 - Quarrel  
>John almost regretted having to poison Gwen to get her out of the way, she was so naive, thought she could handle him; but she stood in between him and his Arcadian Diamond, so even if he had no quarrel with her, she had to be neutralized - and perhaps Eye Candy and the rest of the team would find her in time.<p>

#25 - Quitting  
>John couldn't believe it, they were putting him in rehab again, drugs this time - if only Jack was here, he could have told them that John only quits when he wants to, not when someone tries to force him.<p>

#26 - Jump  
>John smiled when he stepped through the Rift, ready to meet Jack again - he still could remember his first jump through time and his less than graceful landing, his style had definitely improved since then.<p>

#27 - Jester  
>He could be quite the jester, could fool people into underestimating him - but John wasn't a fool, quite the opposite, he was just good at manipulating people, making them see what they wanted to believe.<p>

#28 - Jousting  
>Battered and bruised they landed on the floor, legs tangled, fists clenched in shirts, pulling on hair; Jack loomed over John, grinned and ended their fight with heated kiss, biting an already bruised lip - John stopped fighting him, for now, and threw as much effort into getting them both naked as he had into their earlier brawl.<p>

#29 - Jewel  
>An Arcadian Diamond, what wouldn't he do to get his hands on one?<p>

#30 - Just  
>He thought he could do Jack a favour when he rescued Gray, wanted to help him alleviate his guilt, but he'd noticed too late that Gray had gone crazy, had been playing him, the con man - and in the end he had to hurt Jack, added to his guilt, made a mess out of everything; John should have known that life wasn't just and sometimes you made things worse, no matter how hard you tried.<p>

#31 - Smirk  
>John could barely suppress his smirk, Jack thought he knew him so well, and yet he let this doe-eyed girl go with him, she would be so easy to manipulate.<p>

#32 - Sorrow  
>He didn't really want to hurt Jack, not like this, not deliberately, but he didn't have a choice, Gray was watching his every move and he couldn't do anything but follow his orders, no matter how much he regretted it<p>

#33 - Stupidity  
>Jack knew it was stupid to trust John, but how could he have expected to be thrown from the top of a building?<p>

#34 - Serenade  
>They had never needed to serenade each other, declarations of love weren't necessary for them - but right now, John needed Jack to understand, he didn't want to do this, wasn't making the decisions, he was controlled by a mad man, Grey; that's why he just had to say this before shooting Jack, he had to try to make him realize that something was completely and utterly wrong: "I really do love you"<p>

#35 - Sarcasm  
>"And you have never done anything criminal?" John asked with a voice that was too sweet, one eyebrow raised in question, head tilted in that annoying way of his.<p>

#36 - Sordid  
>So, Jack hadn't told this team of his about their sordid past, hadn't talked about him or the Time Agency at all - that gave John a lot of ammunition to use against him, to play them all; all he had to do was drop hints at past events, let them guess about the rest.<p>

#37 - Soliloquy  
>John curses Jack under his breath, mutters something about <em><em>his bloody fault that we're here<em>_, pretends he doesn't know that Jack can hear his every word when he sighs about __being trapped in this stupid time loop__ and blames him for __managing perfectly fine to get them here, but of course he's completely useless when we need to find a way out__.

#38 - Sojourn  
>John had quite enjoyed his sojourn in 21st century Earth, but he couldn't wait for Jack forever - he'd always been better with technology than Jack, it wasn't too difficult to fix his vortex manipulator once he got tired of waiting.<p>

#39 - Share  
>They were partners in every sense and then some, they shared everything - living quarters, money, lovers...<p>

#40 - Solitary  
>John was a good con-man on his own, but he had never been better than with Jack at his side.<p>

#41 - Nowhere  
>All of time and space was at their fingertips, and still they didn't belong, had nowhere to go home to except each other.<p>

#42 - Neutral  
>John guessed it would be best to meet Jack on neutral ground, he wanted to talk to him alone for now, find out if things had changed in between them - and then decide if he would share the diamond with Jack or just use him to get it for himself.<p>

#43 - Nuance  
>It was just a subtle change in behaviour, but they both noticed that their so called business partner was up to something - one look was all it took for them to draw their weapons.<p>

#44 - Near  
>Jack was buried, constantly dying, reviving, choking, dying again - every time he was near death he clung to the ring John had given him, hoped John would rescue him in time before he had to die again.<p>

#45 - Natural  
>Lying and manipulating people came natural to him, he'd always been good at reading people, finding out what made them tick - using this knowledge to his advantage was just the next, logical step.<p>

#46 - Horizon  
>Of course, they had to crash their ship on this stupid planet, where their vortex manipulators were of no use due to something strange in the atmosphere; John stomped along a barely visible path, still angry at Jack for causing the crash - then he spotted a city at the horizon and his mood instantly changed, a city meant there were people and with people came entertainment.<p>

#47 - Valiant  
>John wasn't a coward, but he was too opportunistic to be a hero - it had always been more Jack's thing to appear as the valiant knight in shiny armour and save the damsel in distress, swipe her or him off their feet and right into his bed.<p>

#48 - Virtuous  
>Neither of them could be called virtuous, not even by 51st century standards - and yet they had their own twisted sense of morality, their own code of conduct.<p>

#49 - Victory  
>He kissed Jack, wild, almost violent, didn't matter who had started this time, punches, kicks, intimate, familiar, it wouldn't matter who'd lose the fight, they'd both win, as always.<p>

#50 - Defeat  
>He had lost Jack, not because of what he'd done to him and his team, he had lost him a long time ago, he just hadn't know, hadn't wanted to know.<p> 


End file.
